


The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by NotGonnaGetUs



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Short One Shot, Soulmates, True Love, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGonnaGetUs/pseuds/NotGonnaGetUs
Summary: The first time they ever saw each other, their first kiss, their first time.Non-specific universe/setting/AU. Feel free to imagine anything at all for the setting/circumstances.Based on the song 'The First Time Ever I saw Your Face.'
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listing to 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' whilst reading. I wrote it with the Glee version in mind, but I also recommend the Roberta Flack version. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

The first time Charles saw Erik, it was like the entire world slowed down except for the two of them. Charles couldn’t stop thinking about this man, whoever he was, who had, seemingly invaded his mind with just one glance. Every time he saw him afterwards, Charles had to shake himself out of this schoolgirl adoration he was experiencing. He had to remind himself that he was a grown man, he was an adult, and adults did not spend every waking moment thinking about someone they had fallen in love with at one glance. He promised himself that he would banish all thoughts of this man from his mind, and forget this whole thing had ever happened.

The first time Erik saw Charles, he saw the look in his eyes, like Erik was the only person left in the world. Nothing else mattered anymore, except Charles, except for this feeling, this spark. Erik had never experienced this before, never so intense, and never with just one look. It must be destiny, he was sure of it, how else could he fall in love with just one look? Without even one word exchanged between them, just those eyes, those eyes that looked at Erik like he was the rising sun, and he knew his heart belonged to Charles. 

The First Time Ever I Kissed Your Mouth

The first time Erik kissed Charles, the Earth moved. His whole universe moved, shifted into where it was always supposed to be. He knew, now, that there was no fighting this. That he didn’t even want to fight this. Why would he, when this felt so right? Charles knew that this was where he belonged, in the arms of Erik, in the arms of love. 

The first time Charles kissed Erik, he felt free. It was as if his entire life up until now had been spent behind closed doors, and now he was given freedom. He felt like nothing could stop him from loving this man in front of him, that he had always belonged to Charles, even before either of them knew it. 

The First Time Ever I Lay With You

They laid in each other arms, content, happy, in love. They were home.


End file.
